


The Merc & the Doll

by Gljbeatrice7



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Channeling Anger and Sadness Into Art, Coming to Terms with the Past, Deadpool Breaking the Fourth Wall, Depression, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Heartache, Heroism, Humor, Intimacy, Justice, Marvel - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, Mercenaries, Mystery, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Other, Partner Betrayal, References to the X-Men, Revenge, Romance, Sarcasm, Sex, Vigilantism, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade's Use of Humor to Mask His Pain, lovemaking, mentions of a dead character, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, mentions of torture, occasional smut, references to other Marvel characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gljbeatrice7/pseuds/Gljbeatrice7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, a vigilante who has her hands full in protecting innocents crosses paths with a certain motor-mouthed mercenary. Soon, an unexpected bond forms between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merc & the Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction submission for this site. I've been working on this story ever since I'd seen the Deadpool movie a few weeks ago. Forgive me if I got some things wrong. I hope you all enjoy it! :-)

Click...click...clickity...click...clickity...click...click...

The computer mouse glides across the mouse mat as the arrow on the computer screen drags an intricately drawn line on the digital canvas. Gabrielle Beatrice Word, or Gabby to her family and friends, works tentatively on her latest work: making a portrait of a dark chocolate skinned-girl in 18th century wardrobe sitting on a chair with a violin and bow as if she's playing. The girl in the picture is holding the violin in a delicate manner on the edge of her shoulder while her other arm is gingerly holding the bow which is resting on her lap.

Gabby has always loved art. It always fascinated her. She has been drawing pictures since she was a toddler and over the years, her skills have evolved. Even from an early age, her parents knew that she had an amazing talent. Art was a way for her to express herself and spill her feelings out without anyone judging or berating her. She had always loved how there was no right way or wrong way to make art. It's a matter of feeling, expression, perception, and passion. It's also a way to vent which has been very consoling for her. Especially with all that's happened to her in the past decade or so. Like after what has happened to her in the hospital and the events leading up to her having to go to the hospital... 

A frown graced her face as those horrible memories pop up into her head. Even though she has survived those awful events, they still weigh down on her at times. If it hadn't been for the support from her family, her friends, and her love of art, those memories would've destroyed her. She shook her head in trying to get rid of the memories. There are so many bad memories throughout her life that she wish she could erase. Thank God that the good memories in her life greatly outweigh them even though they're still so painful to think about sometimes. She replaced it with happy memories like her mother teaching her how to bake a cake as she spent time with her. Once the memory had sunk in, it was a little easier for her to concentrate a little more on her digital canvas. She briefly glanced at her iPhone which was laying right in front of her if someone calls her since she can't hear the phone ringing due to music blasting in her headphones. Currently, she was listening to "Candy" by Cameo.

Digital art isn't the only type of art she does. She also sketches on paper and paint on big canvases. Though she enjoys drawing and painting on the computer, she doesn't mind at all getting dirty with paint or simply drawing with a pencil on paper. Either way, she's doing something she loves. People have seen some of her paintings and drawings, and have nothing but admiration for them. A few have said that she should sell some of her art in art shows. And she's been doing that for quite a while and received a decent amount of money. However, she still has to pay the rent and bills. She works part-time as a waitress in a nice restaurant and has grown to enjoy it quite a bit due to being more social with people after spending much of her life being introverted. She's professional yet still tries to be friendly with the customers. Her mother has always taught her to treat others the way she wants to be treated and be respectful.

A few minutes later, she's struggling to make the shape of the violin just right. After a while, she decided to take a little break and go get a snack. She sighed and stretched as she stood up. She went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and looked around within it for something that appeals to her at the moment. She made her choice and took a cup of some Dole mixed fruit. She closed the refrigerator door and grabbed a spoon out of the kitchen utensil compartment in the dish holder. She rinsed off the spoon and opened the plastic covering on the cup. She tasted the delicious, sweet mixed fruit of pineapple, peach, and pear. Afterward, she walked into the living room, sat down on the couch still eating her mixed fruit snack, and picked up the remote control off of the table to turn on the TV. Nothing but the usual stuff. Reality TV shows, mostly stupid cartoon shows that didn't have that certain charm, and other types of garbage shows. She changed channels until she turned onto the news. Storms happening in various places, stock market numbers going down, and politicians being the usual selfish assholes who only talk but don't do shit about the issues happening nationally nor abroad. She rolled her eyes and continued in eating her snack. Once she was finished it, she got up, threw the empty cup in the trash can and put the spoon in the sink to wash later along with some of her other dirty dishes.

She heard her phone rang and jogged back into her room to answer it. She adjusted her glasses before she picked it up. She saw that it was her friend, Heather, and smiled as she answered the phone. "Hey, Heather! How are ya' doing, girl?" she asked. "Hi, Gabby! I'm great. Just wanted to call you to see what you've been up to lately," replied Heather in a cherry voice on the other end.

"Oh, I've been working and busy with my artwork. What you've been doing lately?" asked Gabby.

"Also working. And been studying for school. Gosh! I swear, the science course is kicking my ass and it isn't even my major!", Heather exclaimed.

Gabby giggled. "I feel ya'. I don't see how or why you're required to take a certain class or two that you don't plan on using for your major or career in general. Unless maybe, it's a second choice. But that seems highly unlikely."

"I know, right?! Why bother if it wasn't your intended subject to practice for your career? And besides, it's not like I'm going to refer to it if I'm into some career choice like law."

"Sometimes, I wonder how I even made it pass not just high school. But college. Taking science and mathematics was almost impossible to get through for me. Those two subjects in particular were never my strong points. And it was a 2 year community college where I took those.", said Gabby.

"Yeah. It's almost as if high school was a piece of cake compared to college. Oh! Oh, I didn't mean to br..."

"Come on. How many times do I have to tell you? It's fine, girl. No need to apologize. It's not as bad as it use to be. Really." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No need to worry. Though it's hard, I'm starting to overcome it," Gabby said smiling and thinking to herself how her friend is so overprotective of her when it comes to her feelings. "Say, how's Alex?", asked Gabby as she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. "He's fine. He's just also a little spazzed out over school and work. He told me to tell you hi." Heather said. "Tell him I say hi, too. Have you guys figured a date for the wedding yet?" she asked. 

"Not yet. It's honestly difficult to pick a time because of things like our hectic schedules, the changing weather, still making preparations, and choosing the right venue." 

"Yeah. That seems really difficult. Would you like for me to help you guys find a venue?", she offered.

"Oh, I couldn't, Gab. You've already had hand in helping me pick my dress. I can't just let you choose a venue that may or may not be ready for the big day. And for that matter, may be too expensive,", Heather said.

"Heather, it's nothing. And I'm helping, not choosing. Choosing is your job. I would want nothing but the best for you and Alex. Trying to find the right place to get married in is no problem."

As they continued talking, the news have flashed a headline concerning a ruckus in a building.

"...eyewitnesses have stated that the infamous Deadpool have been spotted around the building a 1:47 P.M."

Gabby looked at the TV and thought, "Him again?"

She had been hearing about this Deadpool character more than usual lately due to the news, her co-workers gossiping about him at work, and when she's out at night trying to protect innocent people.


End file.
